Pandora's Box
by LaurieLover
Summary: Sora and Matt saved a kid's life - they didn't know what they'd just begun. Soon Mimi, Izzie, Joe, Kari, and TK get involved, and things get messy. Taiora, Sorato
1. Prologue: Knock knock, who's there?

This is just a prologue, guys. I know it starts out kinda funny and it's pretty short here, but bear with me. Review!

Disclaimer: Don't own Tai, Sora, or horror movies.

* * *

Knock.

It started with a knock. A pine-cone hit Sora's bedroom window, making a knocking sound. Sora would hate that sound with everything she had by the end of the day. But for now, it was just a knock.

Knock.

Sora didn't want to get up. She'd been up until three in the morning tossing and turning in her bed, and now when she'd finally gotten to sleep the stupid knock had woken her up. There was another knock, more of a rap this time; Sora considered briefly that there might be someone at her door. Someone ready to apologize for making her watch that scary movie when he _knew_ she hated horror.

Knock.

Sora groaned, unable to muster up enough of a voice to yell at Tai to not just stand there and open the damn door already.

Two more knocks.

She propped herself up on her elbows, remembering that the door was locked. Stupid horror movie, making her stand up to open the door for Tai.

Knock.

Sora threw a pillow at the door, hoping he'd get the message.

Knock-knock.

Sora heaved herself out of bed, glancing at her alarm clock in the process. 4 AM. Great time to feel sorry, Tai. She reached the door, unlocking the latch and opening it with an irritated look on her face.

"Tai?" Oh, fantastic. He must've left when she didn't answer.

Knock-knock-knock.

_What the hell?!_ Sora turned around, feeling like an idiot as she caught site of the pine tree outside her house. It was waving back and forth furiously in some 4 AM wind she couldn't hear inside, pine-cones flying off it faster than Izzy's fingers on a keyboard. _So. Looks like Tai's not sorry just yet._

Sora looked at her clock again. 4:05. Oh, the multitude of things she could do to get back at Tai right now. The possibilities were ENDLESS.

_Not going there, _Sora scolded herself. _At least let _one_ of us get some rest._

Knock.

_No pranks. Really._

Knock-knock-knock-knock-

Sora smiled evilly.

The possibilities were ENDLESS.

Knock.

* * *

Reviews appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1: Paranoid

I know this doesn't have much plot yet, but next chapter it does. It needed this filler-thingy first though. Please review!

Last chapter:

Sora smiled evilly.

The possibilities were endless.

* * *

Sora showered quickly, throwing on jeans and a tank top before running back to get her windbreaker after a moment's thought. Stuffing her wallet and a small flashlight into her pocket, she pulled her wet hair into a loose bun and ran outside, slamming the glass door behind her excitedly.

It was beautiful outside. Even though it was technically morning, the moon was still shining brightly, its light piercing the surprisingly thick darkness below. The grass was covered in a light layer of dew, crunching deliciously under Sora's feet. It was incredibly windy, and a little chilly -- just the way she liked it. Regardless of this, Sora forced herself to focus -- she was a woman on a mission, not to be deterred.

Sora was considering a few options with which to prank Tai. Easiest option she could take a flashlight, shine it in his eyes, and yell train to wake him up. Not very creative, but she knew he kept his window open and they'd climbed the ivy vines scaling his house millions of times, so getting into his room would be a cinch. She could also put his hand in a bucket of water while he was asleep, but on second thought that was kinda gross. It looked like she'd have to go with the flashligh-

"Ow!" Sora gasped as she stumbled over a rock, grabbing a pole she was passing by and swinging herself around so she wouldn't fall.

"Wha-"

"No!"

"Umph," someone grunted as Sora hit them full force, knocking them both to the ground.

They lay there for a beat, panting. Sora's eyes were open wide, straining furiously to see who she'd fallen on. All she could make out was a dark, masculine shape with shining blue eyes set in it. Her hand plunged into her pocket, pinning the man down with the other one.

"Who are y-Sora?!" the figure exclaimed as Sora switched her flashlight on. He covered his eyes instantly. "Hey, turn that off!"

"Matt?!" Sora asked with surprise, still training the light on his face. "What are you doing out so early?"

"I could ask you the same thin--will you turn that bloody thing off!" he interrupted himself, rolling over so Sora was now on the bottom and grabbing the flashlight out of her hand. He switched it off, sighing as the darkness encompassed them once more. "My poor eyes," he moaned quietly.

"Why're you out so early," Sora repeated in a whisper, the adrenaline that had been coursing through her veins a moment ago fading fast and her fatigue quickly catching up with her. She closed her eyes tiredly, waiting for a response. "Well?"

A few seconds passed before Matt answered. "I couldn't sleep, and it was nice out. This is my favourite kind of weather."

"Mine too." She opened her eyes again, and as their eyes connected they both realised that Matt was still on top of her, holding her shoulders down against the grass. "Um..." Sora paused, feeling a little embarrassed. If Matt moved she'd have to move, and she was so comfortable leaning her head against the grass. Not to mention that with Matt there she felt safe for the first time since watching Tai's movie, which was a big relief.

She felt Matt run his hands along her waist, and knew she'd have to get up. Pity. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked him, moving to slap his hands away. They stopped suddenly, and Sora felt rather than saw him pocket her flashlight calmly. "Oh."

She heard Matt laugh from above her, and a moment later a hand was helping her up. "What do you take me for, some kinda perv?"

Sora blushed a little, praying his night vision was just as bad as hers so he wouldn't see her face heating up. "I'm just paranoid tonight."

"Oh? Why?"

Sora could see his eyes glinting amusedly in the moonlight, and she smiled a little. "Tai made me watch that movie he just got."

Matt's whoosh of breath sound suspiciously like another laugh. "You mean the horror one?"

Sora glared. "No, the one about unicorns and rainbows. Yes the horror one! I haven't been able to sleep all night!"

Matt started walking slowly, his shoes making squeaking noises as they dragged along the wet grass. "Poor Sora."

"Where're you going?"

Matt paused to wait for her. "For a walk, you coming?"

Sora jogged up to him. "Like I'm gonna go back to my house alone." Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you come here alone?"

"No way I'm taking the chance of swinging around a new pole and falling on some guy I _don't_ know." Matt laughed openly this time, reaching out to take her hand.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep you away from any poles we pass."

"What a man," Sora said sarcastically, shaking her head.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon! Reviews appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2: Rushing Rivers

This chap's a lot longer. Yay! I dunno how well it worked out, so please review!

Last chapter:

"Where're you going?"

Matt paused to wait for her. "For a walk, you coming?"

Lena jogged up to him. "Like I'm gonna go back to my house alone."

* * *

It was getting lighter now, the sun beginning to cast foggy rays over the ground in front of them. The sky was filled with dim colours, getting brighter each moment as the sun rose. Sora and Matt were still holding hands, though neither of them really knew why. It just felt good, and right, and they weren't about to mention it lest it get awkward.

Matt had suggested they walk along the river near Redwood Forest, and so they were on their way right now. Sora let go of Matt's hand as they entered the woods, absentmindedly picking a blooming flower off a branch nearby. He watched her silently, hands now in his pockets.

"Smile," Sora said softly, leaning her nose in to smell the flower.

Matt blinked, seeming to snap out of a trance. "What?"

"You look so sad. You should smile." She walked up to him, tucking the flower behind his ear with a laugh. "It's like standing up straight. You don't always wanna stand up straight, it's less tiring just to slouch, but you do it anyways because it's healthy. And it's sexy," she added as she looked up at him.

Matt grinned, opening his mouth to speak. "There. Sexier?"

Sora now picked up a large stick lying nearby, poking him with it. "Eh, doesn't really do anything for you," she joked.

"Nice stick you got there," Matt said, jumping forwards in an attempt to break it. Instead he nearly empaled himself on it, but Sora withdrew just in time.

"That's what she said!" Sora cried delightedly, poking him again. Matt broke a thin fallen branch over his knee, holding the remaining piece like a sword.

"Angar!"

"Angar!" They both ran towards each other, brandishing their weapons and plunging themselves into a mock sword-fight. Sora was surprisingly good, and before long Matt was stumbling backwards to avoid her stabs.

"You've done this before," he panted, glancing behind him quickly in case he ran into a tree.

"I'll tell you if you're about to hit something. Yeah, Cody's grandpa owns a rapier. You should check it out sometime. Tree!" Matt whirled around, narrowly dodging it before continuing to block Sora's blows expertly.

"Hm, rapier's are too light for me. I prefer a double-edge." Sora smirked.

"No way, show off, those are too heavy. Hey, we reached the river!" Sora held up her hand, signaling for them to stop. Matt walked towards her a few steps, tossing his branch aside before turning to look.

The river was crystal clear, shimmering mystically in the morning sun. It rushed by them quietly, little waves lapping over onto the moss and stones lining the edge.

"It looks so cold," Matt said longingly, wiping some sweat off his face. The wind had abated awhile ago, leaving the two Digi-destined hot and thirsty.

"I just want to jump into it," Sora said, running to the river and cupping some of the water in her hands, taking a drink.

"Agreed," said Matt, sliding down a few feet towards the river to join her. He reached his hand towards the water eagerly, his fingers just skimming the surface. Him and Sora kneeled there in silence for a moment, basking in the cool spray of water reinvigorating them after their long walk.

Suddenly Sora stood up straight, eyes wide.

"What is it?" asked Matt lazily. Her eyes flickered to him momentarily.

"You didn't hear that?"

Matt straightened too. "Hear what?"

His ears straining, Matt abruptly heard a small cry come from somewhere far down the river.

"There it is again!"

Matt nodded. "I heard it this time." He wiped his hands on his jeans to dry them, using a nearby rock to pull himself up before holding his hand out for Sora. "We should go check it out in case someone's in trouble."

Sora ignored his hand, bracing herself with her own and swinging up onto a higher ledge. She peered down the river, but after a moment jumped down with a sigh. "I don't see anything, whoever it is must be pretty far away."

Another cry sounded, this time much closer. Matt glanced at her. "Looks like you spoke to soon." Then they both started running as more cries reached their ears, sounding more and more hysterical with each passing moment.

"Help! Somebody help!"

Sora nearly fell over a root sticking out of the ground, but not before Matt caught her around the waist. "You okay?" he asked anxiously.

Sora brushed him off impatiently, running forwards as fast as she could. "I saw them!"

"Them?!" Matt began sprinting as well, his legs straining with the effort.

"Can anyone hear us?! Help!"

"We're here!" Sora shouted, moving blindly. "Keep calling so we can follow your voice!"

"We're over here! In the river!"

Matt stumbled as his breath caught suddenly in fear, causing a painful stitch in his side.

"Keep moving!" Sora yelled back at him, using anything she could grab to propel herself forwards. They were running alongside the river still, but it was hard with the ground so wet and slippery, hanging vines slapping them in the face constantly. It was hard to see anything, much less the people in the water.

"_Help!_"

"Don't worry, we're close!" Matt yelled, praying he was right. He caught a flash of red rush by beside him and without a moment's hesitation skidded to a stop and plunged headfirst into the river.

"Matt!" he heard Sora gasp.

"They're over here!" he managed to choke out before the current overtook him and he was forced away from the river's edge. He swam forwards purposefully, trying desperately to reach the kid he'd seen. Behind him he heard another splash and knew Sora was in the river too.

"Get out!" he tried to tell her, gasping for air as he swallowed a mouthful of water.

"There's two of them!" Sora yelled back over the roar of the river, and Matt knew now was not the time to argue with her. He was very close to terrified out of his wits with Sora in the waters, but his mission at the moment was to save the kid. Sora could take care of herself.

Pray to god, Sora could take care of herself.

Or Matt would never forgive_ him_self.

"Help!"

* * *

That's all for now, please review! Was it really confusing?


	4. Chapter 3: In a Flash

It's been a while since I've updated, sorry! I have finals now. This is structured like the knock chapter, but it's the last time I'll do that. Hope it's not annoying or confusing, please review!

Last chapter:

He was very close to terrified out of his wits with Lena in the waters too, but his mission at the moment was to save the kid. Lena could take care of herself.

Pray to god, Lena could take care of herself.

Or Matt would never forgive_ him_self.

* * *

"Help!"

Flash.

A flash of blinding white light invades Matt's vision. He never finds where it came from -- the sun, the water, his mind?

Flash.

Sora's senses are overridden as she dives in to the icy cold water, her breath temporarily knocked out of her.

Flash.

Matt comes up with a gasp, knowing this next breath would need to last.

Flash.

Sora suddenly remembers why she hates swimming.

Flash.

Matt wonders where Sora is.

Flash.

Sora needs Matt to be where she is.

Flash.

Matt realises he needs Sora. Period.

Flash.

As Sora catches another teasing glimpse of red she realises she's better off without Matt there.

Flash.

As Matt hears a yell from behind him he tries to figure out if it's Sora's.

Flash.

Sora grabs onto something that _isn't_ water, and cries out in surprise.

Flash.

Matt's hands get tangled suddenly in hair, black hair, quickly moving down what he figure's is a male's torso to get ahold of the waist.

Flash.

Sora wants to tell Matt she's found one of the kids, a boy, but can't find her voice.

Flash.

Matt hopes Sora trusts him, because with all the water in his lungs he can't let her know he has a kid, a boy.

Flash.

Sora sees a small waterfall up ahead, and knows this is her chance.

Flash.

Matt blinks, wondering if he's really that lucky to find rocks jutting out of the river just before a drop.

Flash.

Sora gets a better grip on the child, preparing to hit the rocks with all she's got.

Flash.

Matt reaches the boulders, hugging the kid close to his chest as he pulls himself up. Water streaming from his hair down into his eyes he just makes out Sora tensing herself.

Flash.

Sora's muscles flex as she sees a blurry Matt getting onto one of the stones by the river's edge, close enough to jump onto land from it easily.

Flash.

Matt shakes his boy roughly, begging him to wake up so he can jump over to land because Matt isn't about to leave Sora to fend for herself.

Flash.

Sora's heart nearly stops as she realises Matt isn't going to move, because of her.

Flash.

Matt knows it's too late as Sora crashes sideways into the rock next to him - why isn't the kid waking up?!

Flash.

Sora feels dizzy, she feels breathless, but mostly she just feels relief as strong hands pull her up out of the water.

Flash.

Matt let go of his kid for a second to grab onto Sora, and as he turns around he realises his horrible mistake.

Flash.

The kid tumbles off the rock, still unconscious as the waves batter his body once more.

The flashes stop suddenly, and it all becomes crystal clear.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
